A Percy Jackson Holiday
by Author in my Heart
Summary: A Percebeth story. Was going to be a one shot but I changed it. Percy and Annabeth are wishing to see one another for the holidays. Christmas You and Me by Brian McKnight and Hey Santa by Wilsons. Rated T for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a step off of the well-worn track of Max Ride fan fictions for me. This is my first PJO fan fiction. So I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Or the song.**

**Christmas You and Me: Percy**

_It's seven o'clock and I'm on my way_

_Eating the miles down this highway_

_Say that you'll wait for me_

_To light up the Christmas tree_

Percy sat in the backseat of the taxi, tapping his foot impatiently. The driver was caught in traffic. This was just great. He'd promised Annabeth that he'd be back at camp for Christmas. And now he was going to be late. "Hey, sir? Do you have a phone I could use?" The taxi driver handed him a cell phone. Percy dialed Annabeth's number.

"Percy? Is that you? Were are you?"

"Now, Annabeth, I know I promised I would be back for Christmas, but I'm stuck in traffic. There's nothing the driver can do about it. It must be an accident or something. I'm sorry, honey, but I'm going to be late - " Annabeth hung up before Percy could finish. Percy sighed and handed the phone back.

_Tell you the first thing that I'ma do_

_Holding and squeezing, and kissing you_

_Under the mistletoe_

_Girl, I've been missing you so_

Percy felt a tear roll down his face. He'd been gone for the year at school. His mom had insisted. He'd missed Annabeth so much. He'd spent all semester waiting to go back to camp and see her. And now she was mad at him for being late.

_This is the first holiday we'll spend_

_Every night I pray that it never ends_

_Feels like meant to be_

_When I have you next to me_

_Can't wait to have you to myself_

'_Cause I need you and no one else_

_There's no place in this world I'd rather be_

'_Cause you're the only present that I need_

_The perfect combination is Christmas, you and me_

_The perfect combination is Christmas, you and me_

Finally, finally, traffic starts moving again. Percy almost asked the driver for the phone again, but decided against it. His being just on time would be his gift to Annabeth. After all, she'd ignore the call anyway. But he found himself asking for the phone again.

As predicted, Annabeth ignored the call, and it went straight to voicemail. Percy hung up and handed the phone back, thanking the driver.

_It's 11 o'clock and I'm almost home_

_I'm just calling to let you know_

_Leave on the light for me_

_Soon we'll make us some (not in the lyrics)_

_And I saw Santa is on his way_

_I saw Rudolph pulling the sleigh_

_Donner and Blitzen too_

_And he's got some presents for you_

_This is the first holiday we'll spend_

_Every night I pray that it never ends_

_Feels like meant to be_

_When I have you next to me_

_Can't wait to hold you to myself_

'_Cause I need you and no one else_

_There's no place in this world I'd rather be_

'_Cause you're the only present that I need_

_The perfect combination is Christmas, you and me_

_The perfect combination is Christmas, you and me_

Percy glanced at the clock on the dashboard, watching the time race by. 11:50, 11:51, 11:52… Percy sighed heavily. Perhaps he would be late, even after the taxi driver had booked it from the site of traffic. 11:58, 11:59, it was midnight. "Sir? This is a strawberry farm. Are you sure this is where you want to be?" Percy looked up. "Yes. Thank you," Percy stepped out of the taxi and started walking up the hill. The Apollo campers were out on the top of the hill, singing Christmas carols.

_I hear sleigh bells ringing and carolers singing_

_And smothered turkey's that grandma's bringing_

_I see children playing in the snow_

_It's Christmas time and I know well_

_That when I see you I just might melt_

_If you don't know by now you need to know_

_That I can't wait to have you to myself_

'_Cause I need you and no one else_

_There's no place in this world I'd rather be_

_See, you're the only present that I need_

_The perfect combination is Christmas, you and me_

_Oh, the perfect combination is Christmas, you and me_

_The perfect combination is Christmas you and me_

_Is Christmas, you and me._

Percy finally made it to the Athena cabin. He knocked on the door, praying that Annabeth hadn't fallen asleep. What seemed like hours passed, but finally the door opened. Percy found himself staring into Annabeth's grey eyes. "Percy?" she asked disbelievingly. "Hi, Annabeth. Merry Christmas," Percy smiled. "I don't understand. You called and said you were stuck in traffic…" Annabeth's voice died out as she realized it was a Christmas gift from the gods. She smiled and pulled Percy close. "Merry Christmas, Percy," she whispered, kissing him.

**A/N: Happy Holidays! This has been my first holiday fan-fic. Review? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is the chapter I added. I felt like the story wasn't complete without Annabeth's side of the story. I apologize for the third person, but it's the way I write best. Trying to write more in character's points of view.**

**Disclaimer: This would still be a no-own…**

**Hey Santa: Annabeth**

_If everyday was Christmas_

_If we could make believe_

_If everyone would care a little more_

_There'd be harmony_

_The city is covered in snow tonight_

_The children fast asleep_

_I'm waiting for him, but he's nowhere in sight_

_And I wonder if he can hear me_

Annabeth sat on her bunk, watching the snow fall out the cabin window. Her brothers and sisters were already asleep. They'd spent all night planning a special Capture the Flag game for Christmas. Now she was just waiting for Percy to get back.

Annabeth's phone vibrated in her trunk.

"Percy? Is that you? Were are you?"

"Now, Annabeth, I know I promised I would be back for Christmas, but I'm stuck in traffic. There's nothing the driver can do about it. It must be an accident or something. I'm sorry, honey, but I'm going to be late - " Annabeth felt tears welling up in her eyes. She slammed the phone shut, and walked over to the window. She watched through the glass, as the sky got darker and darker. She sighed heavily, causing the window to fog up slightly.

_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa… Santa_

_I wish with all my might_

_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa… Santa_

_Bring my baby home tonight_

_Why does it feel like it's colder than winter_

_Even by the fireside_

_My baby said he'd be home for Christmas_

_And now it's almost midnight_

_The Christmas lights up and down the street_

_Are such a sight to see_

_But all the presents by the tree_

_They don't mean a thing till he's with me_

Against her will, the tears slid out of Annabeth's eyes. She was in love with Percy. Why couldn't he realize they were perfect for each other? The least he could have done was leave a little earlier. Suddenly the lyrics of a song pushed their way into her head. "Hey Santa… Santa," she sang quietly, wishing her prayer for Percy to be there could be heard. Was it really too much to ask of him to keep a promise of being there for Christmas?

_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa… Santa_

_I wish with all my might_

_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa… Santa_

_If you hear me won't you hurry_

_Bring my baby tonight_

_I know your sleigh is full inside_

_But won't you stop and give my baby a ride_

_I'll be waiting by candle light this Christmas_

_The Christmas lights up and down the street_

_Are such a sight to see_

_But all the presents by the tree_

_They don't mean a thing_

_Santa please hear me_

Annabeth watched as the camp was transformed from training camp to a glistening winter landscape. She saw movement, and made to grab her dagger before realizing it was only the Apollo campers. Annabeth stared out the window, not even paying attention to the world around her. Oh how she wished Percy could see this. It was amazing! But more than anything, she wished Percy were here to celebrate the holidays with her.

_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa… Santa_

_I wish with all my might_

_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa… Santa_

_If you hear me won't you hurry_

_Bring my baby tonight_

_The Christmas lights up and down the street_

_The presents by the tree_

_I hear a knock, oh can it be?_

_My wish is staring back at me_

Annabeth was shaken out of her reverie by a knock on the cabin door. She peered out the window to the door. A person stood there… no. It couldn't be. Annabeth wrenched the door open. "Percy?" she asked disbelievingly. "Hi, Annabeth. Merry Christmas," Percy smiled. "I don't understand. You called and said you were stuck in traffic…" Annabeth's voice died out as she realized it was a Christmas gift from the gods. She smiled and pulled Percy close. "Merry Christmas, Percy," she whispered, kissing him.

_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa… Santa_

_I guess you heard me tonight_

_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa… Santa_

_I'm underneath the mistletoe_

_With my baby tonight_

_Sleigh ride…._

_It's Christmas time….._

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanza! Happy Boxing Day! Happy Easter! Happy Holidays! Review?**


End file.
